


catra is a cat

by shanivoneverec



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Humor, catra acting like a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanivoneverec/pseuds/shanivoneverec
Summary: Sometimes Catra does cat things. It’s hard not to be charmed by them.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156





	catra is a cat

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I wrote this at work on one of my breaks. :) Enjoy.

Whenever  Adora finished training, she usually had to pee. Like really, really bad. 

It was understandable. She trained hard every day, usually outside in the heat on one of Bright Moon’s various grassy knolls. And whenever she was out there, she usually had two things:  Catra and water. Most of the time  Catra simply handed her the water, but sometimes she was lucky enough to convince the other girl to join in and spar with her for a bit. That is, unless,  Catra preferred to simply read under her favorite tree that day – as she did most days. 

Regardless,  Adora kept hydrated.  Catra made sure of it.

Which is why, on this particular day, when  Adora finished training she made a beeline for the nearest bathroom. 

“Seriously?!” was  Catra’s response. “Already?” 

“Shut up! I’ve been training for an hour and a half!”

“You have the bladder of a six-year-old!”  Catra called behind her. 

Well, what did she know? At least  Adora was healthy and hydrated. 

Bathroom time should have been peaceful, really.  Adora would take some time afterwards to freshen up, too, scrubbing the sweat off her body with a wet rag to avoid wasting water on a shower. She closed the door in relief, ready to begin decompressing after the physical strain of training and drinking what she believed was over fifteen bottles of water provided by  Catra . 

She was washing her hands, because proper hygiene is important, when a familiar scratching made itself known just outside the door. 

“Really,  Catra? I was coming right back.”

“How am I supposed to know that?”

Adora snorted at the resounding  _ bang _ on the door, shaking her head.  Catra always did this when she went to the bathroom. She didn’t know if it was a cat thing or just a weird  Catra thing, but for some reason her overprotective girlfriend couldn’t bear the thought of  Adora being alone…with water. It was sweet, if not a little odd and inconvenient. 

It wasn’t long before the scratching intensified, and then shifted more to the bottom of the door.  Adora laughed out loud as  Catra’s hand squeezed half-way under the door, fingers wiggling and clawing at the other side. 

“I mean, keep doing what you’re doing,”  Adora grinned, crossing her arms. “I’m just  gonna watch.”

“I will break this door down!”  Catra replied with a muffled hiss. 

“Catra, I’m not going to drown in the sink,”  Adora groaned. 

“You don’t know that!”

Adora really could’ve just left the door locked, maybe jumped out the window while she was at it. Surely She-Ra would survive the fall. But that would be mean and unnecessary, and besides, she knew  Catra really  would break the door down if she didn’t come out soon. 

Taking one last amused glance at  Catra’s antics below the door,  Adora flipped the lock and opened it, making  Catra roll away with a small shriek. 

“There.  Door’s open,”  Adora smirked at  Catra’s usual scowl. 

“You’re not funny,”  Catra rolled her eyes, allowing  Adora to pull her off the floor. 

“No, but you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this considered crack? I don’t know. Probably, but it isn’t very good crack. Heh.
> 
> My cat likes to stick her paw under doors. Doesn’t matter what door, but usually it’s when someone’s in the bathroom. She’s my adorable inspiration.


End file.
